


Pour la postérité

by malurette



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Family, Gen, One Shot, chieffing, family portraits, succession line
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Les portraits des chefs et de leurs fils se succèdent.





	Pour la postérité

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Pour la postérité  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How to Train your Dragon/Riders of Berk  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III(/Astrid Hofferson), Stoick the Vast, Fishlegs Ingerman  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Les monarques des temps passés et futurs » + contrainte accessoire « héritage » d’après 31_jours (14 mars ’17)  
>  **Prompt :** des nerds pour le Pi Day  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man_ , un peu du 2ème film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 575

Une tradition séculaire sur l’île de Berk représente chaque Chef accompagné de son fils dès que le garçon est assez âgé pour être pressenti comme successeur valable. Depuis trois siècles que les premiers colons ont conquis cette île et que leur premier chef a décidé qu’ils allaient y rester, ils s’en sont transmis la charge : d’abord son fils après lui, qu’il avait entraîné depuis sa plus tendre enfance et était ainsi le plus apte à prendre sa suite, fondant une dynastie, et ainsi de suite.   
Dix, douze, quinze générations peut-être plus tard, avec quelques embranchements ici ou là quand un chef est mort sans fils, ou un fils est mort sans frère et qu’il a fallu choisir un neveu ou un cousin, la tradition tient toujours.   
La succession de portraits pas encore trop nombreux permet de retracer l’histoire de l’île. Les gens passent et disparaissent des mémoire, et les chefs forment une poignée dont on se souvient des noms, de quelques hauts faits et surtout de la légende.   
Les enfants savent en réciter la liste ; Fishlegs en sait plus : il a lu tous les livres disponibles, lui aussi. Tout le monde les connaît. On l’apprend, et comme on les admire on les retient. Hiccup se doute que ce qu’on raconte n’est probablement pas la réalité complète, mais n’a pas d’autre choix que de continuer à la reprendre. 

La vie est dure sur leur île. Il y faut combattre les éléments, pendant des dizaines d’années les dragons, et occasionnellement les tribus voisines. 

Tout a changé depuis ; il faut toujours affronter les éléments mais il a des idées nouvelles pour y faire face, maintenant qu’ils ont plus de temps et de moyens à y consacrer. Les relations s’apaisent avec les tribus voisines, là encore maintenant qu’il y a plus de temps et moins de pression pour discuter. Et les dragons, bien sûr, sont leur alliés désormais. 

Sur les portraits pendus dans le Grand Hall, les chefs sont grands et costauds, conformément à l’art accepté à Berk, et leur fils en sont des versions miniatures. Hiccup est le tout premier peint tel qu’il se voit lui-même et pas idéalisé : plus chétif que ce que la tradition voudrait, et plus cérébral que ce qu’on a vu jusqu’ici. C’est une grande victoire, que d’être accepté et immortalisé ainsi. 

Et Hiccup se demande, dans une dizaine, douzaine, quinzaine d’années peut-être, est-ce que ça sera son tour de poser avec un fils ? Il regarde Astrid et se ravise : avec sa fille peut-être ?  
Il regarde ses camarades et pense plus loin encore : et s’ils allaient rompre la chaîne héréditaire pour choisir au mérite, pas juste par nécessité cruelle s’ils n’avaient pas d’autre choix, s’ils n’avaient pas ou plus d’enfants eux-mêmes, de devoir créer une nouvelle branche ; s’ils décidaient simplement d’adopter le meilleur candidat, quels que soient ses liens de sang ?

Dans tous les cas… à quoi ressemblera son successeur, et quelles qualités d’eux deux voudront-ils mettre en avant pour la postérité ?  
Lui-même d’ici là ne sera sans doute pas plus grand qu’il n’est maintenant, et pas forcément plus large d’épaules, sa barbe sera moins flamboyante que celle de son père ; il espère ne pas prendre autant de tripes, mais qui sait de quoi l’avenir sera fait ?

Ça lui donne le vertige. Il espère juste que, quoiqu’il arrive, le prochain chef aura toujours fièrement un dragon à ses côtés.


End file.
